project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Slowbro/GSC
In every Generation 2 game, Slowpoke is available in Slowpoke Well and Tohjo Falls, both as a walking and surfing encounter. Meanwhile, Slowbro is available in Slowpoke Well's second basement floor, only as a surfing encounter. WIP Important Matchups Johto * Gym #2 - Bugsy (Azalea Town, Bug-type): Metapod and Kakuna aren't a threat, and it's easy to dispatch them with a few Water Guns each. Scyther, however, is a dangerous opponent, and even with Curse setup it is likely multiple Fury Cutters will turn out to be a problem to handle. * Rival (Azalea Town): While Water Gun outdamages Gastly's Lick, the latter is also faster and counting on a slew of supporting moves that make the matchup unadvised. Zubat isn't doable either, as Bite and Water Gun/Headbutt are both on the 5HKO range, but the first is still faster and Bite has a chance to cause flinching. Bayleef is to avoid, while Croconaw and Quilava are doable, as long as Leer and/or Smokescreen don't stack up to dangerous levels. * Gym #3 - Whitney (Goldenrod City, Normal-type): Slowpoke loses to Clefairy only if Metronome rolls strong and supereffective attacks, but be careful if Mimic manages to copy Curse; however, without boosts, Headbutt scores a 4-5HKO at best, guaranteeing a OHKO only at +6, and max power Return is the same. Curse setup is required once again against Miltank, since Headbutt and Return are a 3 and 2HKO each, but there are a few factors that can make the matchup frustrating and even lethal in the case of a stray crit, such as Rollout piling damage, Stomp causing a flinch, and Attract shenanigans as well in case of male Slowpoke attempting the matchup. * Rival (Burned Tower): Haunter is risky because it has both Curse and Mean Look, but other than that Lick is a hassle only when causing paralysis, so take it on if you are sure of it and have potions at hand. Zubat is now at a disadvantage, with Bite being outdamaged by Confusion (4 vs 2HKO), but still be mindful of flinchax and confusion shenanigans, as they can easily turn the tides of the matchup. Magnemite's Thundershock falls in the 3HKO range, but Surf is the same, plus the Magnet Pokemon is faster and can easily help itself with Supersonic and Sonicboom as well, so avoid. Of all the starters, Quilava is the safest and only one to face; the others are simply too much due to them knowing Razor Leaf (Bayleef) or Bite (Croconaw). * Gym #4 - Morty (Ecruteak City, Ghost-type): While it looks like a battle to avoid for Slowpoke, in reality said Pokémon can still take part in it. Gastly is manageable, as Lick is only dangerous if it rolls paralysis, and Curse's loss of Hp will only improve Confusion's 2HKO. The level 21 Haunter is again a 2HKO, and its damage output is predictable since is only offensive move is Night Shade, but it also relies on the already known Curse, Hypnosis, and even knows Mimic; beating it without switching might require a couple of Potions. The level 23 Haunter is in an easier situation, since it trades Hypnosis and Curse for Mean Look and Spite; take it on if you're not Cursed or have plenty of heals left. Gengar is where Slowpoke needs to bail, as Shadow Ball is a 2HKO, and a critical hit is a guaranteed kill, and the ghost can easily trap it via Mean Look and even toy with it thanks to Hypnosis and Dream Eater. * Eusine (Cianwood City, Crystal only): Drowzee's offensive moves are all Psychic-type, be free to spam either Headbutt or Return for the win, as the worst it can do is prolong the matchup with Hypnosis and Disable; leave Hunter to someone else, because either Hypnosis or Lick-induced parahax are too risky after a wombocombo of Curse and Mean Look; avoid Electrode as well, Slowpoke's special bulk isn't enough for its STAB Thunder. * Gym #5 - Chuck (Cianwood City, Fighting-type): Slowpoke's physical bulk comes in handy in this gym, and the fact Chuck's Pokémon's STABs are resisted means a field day for our pink friend. Primeape's main threat comes from Leer stacking to dangerous levels, followed by an unlucky streak of Fury Swipes scoring multiple crits, but Confusion is a 4HKO at worst, so fire away. Poliwrath 4HKO with Surf and 5HKO with (the inaccurate) Dynamic Punch, while Slowpoke's Confusion is a 5HKO, meaning that, barring Hypnosis or confusion shenanigans, you'll be fine. * Gym #6 - Jasmine (Olivine City, Steel-type): Both Magnemite are a big no, Thunderbolt is just too strong. Steelix is safe to battle as long as it avoids Screeching, since at -2 Defense, Iron Tail can OHKO Slowpoke with a critical hit, and also watch out for Sunny Day, as it turns Surf's 2HKO into a 4HKO. * Rocket Executive battle #1 (Team Rocket HQ): * Rocket Executive battle #2 (Team Rocket HQ): * Gym #7 - Pryce (Mahogany Town, Ice-type): Without Curse setup, Return will take a long time to deal with both Seel and Dewgong, but they're not threatening offensively in return, just watch out for their Growl and Aurora beam's chance of an attack drop. The same thing applies to Piloswine: Fury Attack and Blizzard don't hit with enough force, so you're free to Surf it away in 4-5 turns. * Rocket Executive battle #3 (Goldenrod Radio Tower): Type advantage aside, Slowpoke is at risk against the whole team; Slowpoke is too slow to move first, Confusion won't OHKO, Sludge has a high chance to poison, and Self-Destruct can easily result in a kill (so let's not even bring up Explosion). You should have better options for not!Petrel at your service, use them. * Rival (Goldenrod Underground): * Rocket Executive battle #4 (Goldenrod Radio Tower): * Rocket Executive battle #5 (Goldenrod Radio Tower): * Suicune (Bell Tower, Crystal only): At equal levels, Slowbro pretty much tank everything Suicune throws at it, so you're free to either whittle down the Aurora Pokémon's health for the catch or just defeat it risk-free. * Gym #8 - Clair (Blackthorn City, Dragon-type): Ice Punch is the key to deal with the Dragonair, as the closest they can be to threatening is thanks to the one knowing Thunderbolt, which comes into the 3HKO range, so if you want to take them all on, be ready to delve into a couple of potions. Kingdra's attacks are easily tanked, and Slowbro can slowly pile up Curse until Return 2HKO at maximum Attack boosts. * Rival (Victory Road): * Elite Four Will (Indigo Plateau, Psychic-type): * Elite Four Koga (Indigo Plateau, Poison-type): Confusion is your main weapon against Ariados, Venomoth, Muk and Crobat, which will abuse their status ailments to make Slowbro's life a living hell, but they'll need multiple hits (or poison/Toxic stacking damage enough turns) to cause you to use a heal. Meanwhile, Forretress falls to Fire Blast, but be very careful of its annoying PP-stalling called Protect abuse and Explosion's damage despite Slowbro's own bulk. * Elite Four Bruno (Indigo Plateau, Fighting-type): Surf Onix, then proceed to 2HKO every Fighting type, the only nuisance here lies in Hitmonchan's ThunderPunch causing a Paralysis or Machamp's Rock Slide rolling a flinch. * Elite Four Karen (Indigo Plateau, Dark-type): * Champion Lance (Indigo Plateau, Flying-type): Kanto From this point onwards, you can fight the gyms in any order, though you will need to retrieve the Machine Parts from the Cerulean City gym before you have access to the earlier portion of Kanto. Feel free to anticipate or postpone any battles as needed. * Gym #9 - Brock (Pewter City, Rock-type): Just spam Surf and win; if you feel lucky you could try Zap Cannoning Kabutops and Omastar but it's not that necessary. * Rival (Mt. Moon, optional): * Gym #10 - Misty (Cerulean City, Water-type): * Gym #11 - Lt. Surge (Vermilion City, Electric-type): At League-levels, Slowbro can soak up a couple of hits as it spams Surf or even Earthquake if it knows it, but healing is necessary if you want to achieve a sweep. * Gym #12 - Erika (Celadon City, Grass-type): Ice Punch or Ice Beam make a short work of Erika's team, but careful of powders, Leech Seed and even Sunny Day: once the latter is set up, the Solar Beam spam will begin. If you really want to make her regret setting up the sun, Fire Blast or Flamethrower are other excellent move choices for the matchup. * Gym #13 - Janine (Fuchsia City, Poison-type): Status shenanigans aside, Confusion, or Psychic if you used the TM, will be enough for this matchup; be careful of Weezing's Explosion. * Gym #14 - Sabrina (Saffron City, Psychic-type): Spam either Surf or Shadow Ball against Sabrina's Psychic types and the win will come easily; however, Alakazam may spam Recover, and Sabrina may even use a couple of Hyper Potions, but aside causing frustration, the inevitable is only delayed. Lastly, Slowbro is bulky enough to handle a couple of Special Defense drops, but you can offset this with a couple of Amnesias. * Gym #15 - Blaine (Seafoam Islands, Fire-type): Another Surf spam, another win. If Sunny Day happens and your Slowbro knows Earthquake, switch to that. * Gym #16 - Blue (Viridian City): * Rival (Indigo Plateau, optional): * Red (Mt. Silver): Moves At its earliest, Slowpoke's starting moveset consists of Curse, Tackle and Growl. Of these moves, only Curse may be worth keeping on the long run, but since its best coverage is special-based, it is also likely it will be replaced towards the later segments of the game. Level 15 brings forth Water Gun, which is a good Water STAB until Surf is achieved; Psychic STAB, meanwhile, comes in the form of Confusion, learnt at level 20, and it will stay around until Kanto, unless Slowbro is overleveled by the time the League is reached. Disable, at level 29, is a bit niche, but with a bit of prediction it can be a helpful supporting option; Headbutt is next, level 34, but unless there's a restriction on TMs, it's outclassed by either Strength or Return. Upon evolving at level 37, Withdraw makes its appearance, but despite all Curse is a better option; Amnesia comes at level 46, but gone are the days where said move transformed its users in destructive beasts of monstrous special attacks. It should be noted, however, that it's still a viable option to make Slowbro even more specially bulky. Lastly, there's Psychic at level 54, the best Psychic move available, unless for some reason its TM equivalent was already taught. Obviously, in the Technical (and Hidden) Machine department, Surf is to be immediately taught, granting Slowbro its best Water STAB in the whole game. Psychic's TM is an option too, if for some reason player's can't wait for it to be learnt by level. Icy Wind, Ice Punch and Blizzard are all options worth the slot for extend the coverage's range, especially against Dragon- and Grass-Types. It's worth noting Slowbro is one of the few Water Pokemon able to learn Fire Blast, and Zap Cannon as well. On the physical side, there are Shadow Ball, Earthquake, Dynamic Punch and Iron Tail, which further expand its coverage, together with a few Normal moves in the form of Hyper Beam, Return, Strength, Headbutt and Swift. Lastly, its bulk means it can also do well with playing with stall and support, with Toxic, Curse, Rest, Sleep Talk or Snore, Attract, Protect, Swagger, Double Team or Flash, Sunny Day, Rain Dance and even Psych Up. Crystal players can also enjoy the move tutor-exclusive Ice Beam and Flamethrower, which are better picks than their same-type TM options due to higher power or better accuracy respectively. Recommended moveset: '' Recommended Teammates * '''Fire-Types:' * Fighting-Types: * Flying-Types: * Fast Pokemon/Physical hitters: Other Slowpoke's stats Slowbro's stats * At what point in the game should I be evolved? Definitely before Clair. If overleveling is an option, the evolution could even take place in the gym gauntlet preceding the Radio Tower takeover. * How good is Slowbro in a Nuzlocke? * Weaknesses: Bug, Ghost, Grass, Electric, Dark * Resistances: Fighting, Steel, Fire, Water, Psychic, Ice * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Flying, Poison, Ground, Rock, Dragon Category:Johto Category:Water-Type Category:Psychic-Type Category:Gold/Silver/Crystal Category:To be reviewed